


don't go, hold onto what's left (all the things we did)

by lotuspetals



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: being cockblock was the worst. jungkook knows that very well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> edited (01/31/2020) - change the title and fix summary.

Jungkook licks and bites down on the pale skin on his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“ _K - Kookie_ ,” whimpers the brunette who was sitting on top of his thighs. His thin arms reaching out to cross behind his neck to draw him closer for their mouths to meet together in a hot passionate kiss.

 

Breaking contact first, he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the beautiful sight in front of him. The older male hair was disheveled from their earlier makeout. There was saliva hanging from the corner of his mouth and he was quivering in pleasure as one of Jungkook’s hands comes up to pinch him on his pink nipples.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

 

A loud moan escapes from Joonmyun. “I, I want your — _ahh!_ ”

 

“Come on, I know you can do better than that.” teasing him playfully, Joonmyun whines in response. “D-Daddy!”

 

Jungkook pushes down the brunette on the bed to continue but then the sound of the door opening reached their attention.

 

“Yah, maknae are you—” “OH MY HOPE!”

 

The rest of Bangtan had decided to walk in at the wrong time just to find their youngest in a compromising position with Joonmyun squeaking and burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest to hide in embarrassment.

 

“Ermm..”

 

“ _Ohh,_ how long have you guys been—”

 

Jungkook recovers from his insensibility of surprise and grabs the pillow closest around him, and chucks it at his members who were still standing there at the entranceway. “GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!!” Scrambling fast to get the covers to hide his lover’s naked form. He doesn’t care about his own topless state at this point and when things weren’t worse, Hoseok out of the six gets a nosebleed at the spot.

 

“What the..” “JHope hyung, there’s blood falling from your face!” “Why am I even in this band?”

 

Chaos erupts from the group of boys except for Yoongi who makes a comment in the crazy situation. “ _Damn_ ,” he clicks his tongue. “Never thought you had it in you, good job brat.” reaching for a fist bump but Seokjin the eldest and the only one who came to his right senses smacks his hand away.

 

“No!”

 

Since no one else was doing anything, Seokjin takes the intuitive to push them out of the room one by one and coming back to get their leader sharing some advice about safe sex and the good use of condoms. “Idiot,” pulling him by his ears, “you are not helping out here,” sending an apologetic smile towards the raven on the bed comforting his boyfriend by whispering sweet words to him. While in his head he was cursing his hyungs altogether and plotting to get his revenge later on them.

 

Once the door shuts close, Jungkook apologizes profusely, “It’s my fault. I have forgotten that it’s our day off today so they were bound to be here in the dorms.”

 

Joonmyun smiles. “It’s okay, Jungkookie.”

 

“No hyung, I— ”

 

A small finger pressed to his lips stops him talking further. “It’s fine. I love you.”

 

“.. I love you too.”

 

In the living room, the six males were in the middle of discussing what had happened just now. Hoseok had gone to the restroom to clean up the mess his nose had caused him in the first place.

 

“I can’t believe this,” starts Seokjin weakly, “Jungkook. Jungkook, our youngest Jungkook is having sex,” placing his face between his hands at the thoughts of their maknae being _active_ in that category. “and I don’t know if he’s doing it with our senior Suho from EXO makes me happy or sad.”

 

Jimin huffs at his overdramatic act. “What do you expect Jin hyung? He’s twenty-one, doesn’t exactly scream kid to me anymore.”

 

The oldest lifts up his head and glares at him. “He’s a child. How can— ”

 

“Accept it already, hyung,” Taehyung, companion of Jimin’s interrupts, “So you can’t really do anything about it, because what we already saw back in the bedroom declares otherwise.” shrugging nonchalantly when Seokjin argues back, “Anyway, that’s not the entire point here. He’s young! And needs to be educated on this kind of stuff. You can’t expect us to— ”

 

“— You need to take a chill pill,” calmly cuts in Yoongi, the rapper was laid back from where he’s sitting at and a groan was heard. “How possibly can I…he’s a baby, isn’t he?”

 

Namjoon pats him on the back for this. “He’s all grown up hyung. Everything will be okay now.” “No, it’s not!”

 

“Ahem,” they turn their heads and there’s Jungkook in his basketball shorts and v-neck with Joonmyun shyly hiding behind him in his own spare of clothes.

 

“Jungkook!”

 

Said male choose to ignore them. He takes a seat on the love couch, making sure to tug the brunette to sit on his lap even if Joonmyun protests, _“ It’s inappropriate!”_ hushing him, he tucks the smaller to his chest to face away from his bandmates’ stares.

 

“What were you guys talking about? Was it Hoseok being a perv or you have the intention to…”

 

“W-what? _No!_ Jungkook, we would never. Please don’t think of us in that kind of _way_.”

 

Seokjin tries to defend whatever dignity they have left but to his utter disbelief, no one else was stepping in to help him when he looks over at them for the compensation he needs in the situation they are in.

 

“Whatever, just don’t get why you hyungs— ”

 

“— Hey, did I miss anything important?” at that moment Hoseok comes back and things quickly escalated from there as Jungkook stands up right away. “Especially you dumbass horse. How dare you have the damn nerve to even check out my Junmyeonie back in the bedroom?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Kookie!” Joonmyun scolds at his accusing tone. “You can’t speak to him like that.”

 

“I _\- what?_ I wouldn’t do such a thing.” “Bullshit you fuck face.”

 

“Oh shit, he snapped.”

 

“Language! There is absolutely no fighting allowed here. This isn’t the area to have -- why aren’t you dipshits listening to me! HEY!”

 

“JOHN CENA!”

 

“I SWEAR TO GOD I AM IN THE WRONG BAND HERE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ~ ❤
> 
> p.s. if you read this before or it's familiar, that's cause I had posted it before but deleted for personal reasons. this time I edited it so some parts change & on AFF, under the same username; it's mine!


	2. crushes, discussions & what not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath.

Jungkook was ready to pounce on Hoseok if Namjoon didn't grab him by the back of his shirt with the assistance of Taehyung who has to block his punches in advance. “Come on, Kook stop it already.”

 

“Out of the way hyung.”

 

“Enough already. We're not going to resort this to violence. Let's all talk this out like the civil adults that we are maknae.” choosing to pull out the leader card right there for the youngest to calm down. He immediately stops thrashing in Taehyung's hold but managed to shoot daggers at the culprit across from the room.

 

Poor Hoseok was still clueless about what took _place_ before everything completely blow of portion thanks to his presence.

 

“Oh.. so you guys listen when it's the leader but not me, do I have to remind you I'm the eldest around here. Does anyone not remember _that?_ ” Jin brought up, standing there with arms on his hips. He's the only one who hasn't been seated yet.

 

Then Jimin, the ever kind peacemaker spoke for everyone, “Well if we're gonna mention age here, wouldn't Suho sunbae be the hyung out of us?”

 

Silence fell upon the room at Jimin's words - which were very true by the way - having to be distracted by the earlier events that took place, they swiftly shift their attention away from flabbergasted Jin to innocent Junmyeon shrouded in Jungkook's protective arms blinking back at them in return.

 

“The biggest burn of the century,” whistles Yoongi, breaking the awkward stillness as Jin gets on his knees and begs for forgiveness from. Everyone else seems to ignore his antics.

 

“Back to the main focus!” Taehyung calls loudly, garnering their undivided attention. “like how these two are so cute together,” gesturing to the couple across from them, lost in their own little world until they realize they were being watched and stop what they were doing such as staring lovingly at each other in the eyes.

 

“... Oh yeah, how _long_ have you guys been fucking for?”

 

Jin arises to his feet and whacks Hoseok harshly on the head. “ _Ow_ , what was that for?” rubbing the spot he’s been hit on. Soon Namjoon asks the following, “You do use protection right.. like when doing the butt sex?” It came out stiff but there was genuine curiosity to his voice. Next, in line, he receives a light thump on his forehead.

 

“What kind of -- that shouldn’t be.. really Kim Namjoon?”

 

He flashes a sheepish grin. “Just to clarify, that’s all.”

 

“Idiot,” fondly murmurs Jin and he quickly clears his throat. “I mean, I like to apologize for their childish behavior. They are—” “ _Hey!_ ” “Jin-ah, you’re being awfully mean now.” The oldest male rolled his eyes at their objections, “ignore them. We do want to…”

 

“It’s okay,” softly, Junmyeon talks the first time. “You have a right to know everything, after all, you are Jungkook’s hyungs.” he sits up straight despite the protests leaving from Jungkook. “ _Babe~_ ”

 

“What do you like to know?” his warm brown eyes turn into cute crescent moons. Jimin coos over him in the background, “What an adorable hyung he is.”

 

“Ah well,”

 

“You guys are almost close to a year, aren’t you?”

 

For the second time Jin gets interrupted, Taehyung was bouncing on his toes with excitement, “Am I right? I am huh because you guys been…”

 

“Excuse me?” “What the hell is he talking about?” “A.. year? How’s that _possible_...?”

 

Junmyeon nods happily, “That’s right, we’re almost close to our anniversary,” thoughtfully glancing at the boy next to him where Jungkook, on the other hand, was fuming with anger and blushing all at once. “Gah, stupid hyung! Why do you gotta run your mouth?”

 

“So brat has been harboring this a secret for a while now,” for some reason Yoongi’s lips twitch into a smile. “that’s kinda cute.”

 

“Say what now?” “IS THAT REALLY TRUE?!”

 

Before either Jungkook or Junmyeon responds, Taehyung spills more details without thinking, “Yup, that’s right. Also the thing about the sex, he’s actually the one that took Jun hyung’s virginity, therefore he’s _active_ in that area.”

 

Jin’s mouth drops wide open at the revealing information shared, Hoseok was trying not to bleed from his nose again, Namjoon chokes on air, “ _What?_ ” lastly Yoongi was enjoying all of this.

 

Jimin decides to add in his two cents much to Jungkook’s embarrassment, “That foreplay in the bedroom? Not the _first_ time, not the _last_ time, more kinks than you can ever count.” waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” a pillow was thrown aggressively in his direction and Jimin laughs, pointing at their youngest member whose face grew red for being put on the spot, “See what I mean?”

 

“Fuck you, you midget!”

 

Jungkook resented the position he was in right now, but his anger went down by a little bit when his lover grabs his hand, squeezing it gently, “Are you ok Kookie?” he blows off the teasing from the 95’ line as he brings the brunette closer and nose buried in the soft skin of Junmyeon’s neck to hide the annoyance building up inside of him. He should’ve executed his plan of revenge since the moment they barge in the bedroom for ending his sexual activity too fast with the most loveable angel in the whole wide world.

  
“ _Argh_ , I want to kill them so badly,” inhaling the sweet scent of peaches perfume his boyfriend always wore. “just wait till they all fall asleep tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl feel bad for jungkook here, :') but oho, there might be smut later ~


End file.
